Talk:Bonecage Scythe
Picked one up in the Ooze Pit, it's green... so for all intents and purposes I believe this should be in the uniques section. Someone correct me if I'm wrong. Pwang 20:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Dropped from a chest during preview weekend. :) Created article, uploaded image and color guide. This is my first wiki page please feel free to correct or update it. Thanks. --Appello 18:30, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :needs a lighter pic imo. Tennessee 19:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :one word: B-A-D-A-S-S-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 28 August 2007 (CDT) HOLY SHIT ! :Only one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen... *shudders* Makes me wanna puke. x_x RoseOfKali 14:13, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Let me swing a rotting slimy cow leg at you... yeah... eww... The picture makes it look like its the devil's creation Oh so THAT'S why I lost 20 inches of my height! -Yikey :this will go great with derv prim --STRANGERx 03:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Green or Gold item? What is the name of the normal, non-green scythe with this skin? There must be one since there was a color chart uploaded or this would be the first dyable green... :It might be possible that there is also a skin by the same name. I thought bonecage scythe was a rather unusual name for a green. However, I do know that the one I have is green and undyable. Image:Pwang_bonecage_scythe.jpg. Pwang 18:15, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::This was a gold drop I got from a chest in Jaga Moraine, has the name "Bonecage Scythe" apparently the same name as a green. --Appello 21:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::I got the green version. I do hope this is indeed still in-game as a normal item, since it seems that gold ones have been reported to drop during the preview weekend, but not after. Can anyone confirm? Mesodreth Blackwing 01:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::: "There must be one since there was a color chart uploaded or this would be the first dyable green..." ever looked at the Straw Effigy (unique item)?--63.226.97.37 22:13, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::No, over the preview weekend, gold ones did indeed drop. Bought one... oh, month and a half ago. Perfect Q9 Gold. At that point, it;d be the first green that changes rarity too Mesodreth Blackwing 05:43, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Image I've swapped the bonecage scythe image link to that of the unique version. The skins are the same and the unique picture is of better quality. I'll tag the redundant picture for deletion, unless someone wants to upload this one over it, but there's no real need for duplicate images. -Ezekiel 08:32, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :You might want to use the Scythe of the Kinslayer image instead... I'm trying to get a gold to screen but no luck as of yet, unless someone wants to lend me one :P Jennalee 08:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Is the unique a gold or a green? -Ezekiel 11:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::The gold and green item have the same basic name but the gold is well, a gold with all the properties of a gold and same for the green (which has the same stats as the claw of the forgotten). All three of the scythes with that skin are undyed I think so you could use any pic. Jennalee 13:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::So there's the skin available as a white through gold, normally. Then a green with set stats and with the same name. And the kinslayer's green with set stats. I was just wondering whether the unique was a green or more similar to an IDS, but I think I get it now. -Ezekiel 13:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) (mm edit conflicted) ::::Anyhow, personally I don't want that pic deleted... I want to replace it under that name sometime and it's well... Very "atmospheric" (like, taken in the depths of hell lmao) Jennalee 13:11, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::The pics fine itself, I just tagged it because it's orphaned now. -Ezekiel 13:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC)